


In Sickness and in Health

by gillxana



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Food Poisoning, the fluff is questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillxana/pseuds/gillxana
Summary: Stella gets a bad case of food poisoning and Scully tries to helpInspired by @bisexualreina and her fic Rancid <3
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for what you might be about to read
> 
> tw // bodily fluids, vomiting

“Stella? Are you done soon? Thought I might drop the kids off at school on my way to work, but I gotta use the loo first” Scully said after knocking on the door to their only bathroom. It’s stupid, having only one bathroom in a home with four women, but flats in London doesn’t exactly grow on trees nowadays.

When her wife didn’t answer she Scully got worried. She knocked again, a little harder this time and called her name. In response she got a groan that was nothing like the ones she did in bed after the kids went to bed. 

“You alright, love? I told you not to order that seafood platter in the middle of the summer, it’s bound to make you sick” Scully expected Stella to bite back but when she didn’t Scully opened the door to the bathroom slowly.

On the toilet sat a pale Stella, clutching her stomach while beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. From the sound (and smell) of it, it seemed that the tough, super sexy, detective had gotten herself food poisoning. Scully had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling. It’s not that she didn’t feel bad for Stella, but seeing her like this was rare. A pile of clothes in the bathtub caught Scully’s attention and she moved to get them out, thinking it was one of their daughters’. 

“Dana don’t” was the first words she heard from Stella since inviting herself into the bathroom. She raised her eyebrow in question and bent down to pick the clothes up, but dropped them quickly again.

“Oh Stella” she said, not feeling like making fun of her wife anymore. Apparently she didn’t make it to the toilet in time. Stella groaned again - out of embarrassment or pain she couldn’t tell. Maybe both - yikes no it was probably out of pain. Scully hadn’t heard anyone with such bad diarrhea since Mulder and her accidentally ate old cheese years ago. Just thinking about it made her stomach hurt. 

“Do you need me to do anything, Stella?” she treaded carefully. Scully knew her wife inside out (literally) and had a feeling Stella wanted nothing but to sink into the ground and disappear right now. 

“I’ll be fine” Stella said and dropped her face into her hands as another wave hit her. Scully cringed at the sound from the toilet and awkwardly patted Stella on her back. There, there, you just need to get it out. 

“I’m gonna go soak these in some water” Scully took the clothes from the tub and left the bathroom when the smell got too much, even for the doctor who had worked with dead bodies for a decade. 

“Oh my god, DANAAA!” Stella couldn’t keep her sounds in anymore and screamed for her wife. Why didn’t it stop? There’s no way one person could have this much FLUID inside of them? Her bowel is turning into some kind of x-file!

Scully rushed back to the bathroom after checking in on their daughters to tell them they could use the loo at school because, “trust me, you don’t want to know what your mother is going through right now, my loves”.

“What’s going on? How are you? Do you need me to call an ambulance?” Scully was getting worried, this was getting out of hand. A regular food poisoning usually didn’t include the fucking Niagra Falls coming out of ones behind. 

“Hand me that, quick” she pointed at the bucket under the sink in which they kept their cleaning supplies. Scully did as she said, dumping its content on the tile before placing it on her wifes lap, where she herself had been the night before. It was however a much more pleasant situation than this. Her mind wandered as she remembered how good Stella had tast- Scully returned to the present when Stella started puking her guts out into the bucket. 

Oh no. Since having really bad morning sickness during both her pregnancies, Scully never really handled puke the same way again. Her own stomach turned and she had to look away. She didn’t want to abandon her wife - because she did say in sickness and in health - but damn this wasn’t pretty. Looking away didn’t really work though, because when another wave hit Stella the sounds got too much and Scully herself had to turn around quickly and bend over the sink. Both Mrs Gibson’ and Mrs Scully’s breakfasts were now leaving their bodies the same way they came in. 

“Mommies what are you doing” said a small voice coming from the door. Scully carefully pushed the tiny human out and slammed the door, locking it. This was not happening in front of their children, the nightmares they could get. Scully didn’t want to have to explain to a therapist that their daughters can’t sleep because they saw their mothers puking in sync. 

“Dana I’m so sorry, I should’ve made you leave” Stella felt bad, remembering that her wife struggles every time their kids get the flu. Dana might be the MD of the family but the girls knew to come to Stella when feeling sick. 

It seemed like Stellas stomach was feeling better again, the diarrhea and puking had stopped. Her intestines weren’t screaming in pain anymore. She was quite sore though, you know. Just not in the usual way. 

Scully, finally done, gripped the edge of the sink and took a deep breath, before sliding down onto the bathroom floor, resting her cheek against the cold tile. Her body felt weak and powerless. If they were robbed right now - Scully wouldn’t even try to stop them. She’d point them into the bedroom where they kept anything of value. 

“Fuck me” the redhead groaned from the floor.

“Gladly, but maybe after we’ve showered. Oh, wanna shower together?”

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for the sister wives xx


End file.
